Another Life
by dark but so Lovely
Summary: After Ziva solved the grave robber case with the team her and Tony shared a passionate night. Only to find Tony gone the next morning. Ziva went back to Israel now she's back years later stuck in an elevator after the bombing with a bomb shell of her own. How will Tony react? Will they be able to to pick up where they left off? Or will it be nothing but a second life.


**Hi everyone! So this is my second NCIS story and I promise that I will update the other one. Since I'm a college freshman I have about 3 hours between classes so I'll take that time to update.**

**So I've been playing around with this new story Idea I thought of today because I've been watching the NCIS marathon all day long.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy and leave me a review of what you think.**

**Xoxo**

Chapter 1:

"_In another life I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises be us against the world_

_In another life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away."- Katy Perry_

**Ziva POV:**

"You know Tony I never expected our paths to cross like this again." I looked at the man next to me and I could feel the blood dripping down my face, I could feel the pain from the broken bones but most of all I could feel the pain from the broken heart that was still trying to heal. I looked at Tony's face again he didn't look that good; he had a cut on his head, a broken leg, and probably a few broken ribs. I owed him he covered me when the elevator came crashing down on us.

"Come on Ziva do you really think I wanted to see you again like this? Broken in an elevator after a bombing? Zee I'm sor-"

"Don't even say it Tony, DO NOT say you're sorry. You're the one that left me after that night and never said a word.. Not one call and not one text; you left me to raise a little girl all on my own in Israel!" I yelled at him and I felt the salt from the tears sting at my cuts before Tony could respond I could feel sobs rip through my chest and I could feel Tony put his arms around me.

"Ziva why didn't you call me? Or email me? I missed out on years on my daughter's life. Please let me make it up to you; please let me see her and be her father." I looked up at Tony and without thinking I turned around and made up my mind.

"If we get out of here alive then yes Tony we can work on being a family." Tony smiled and shifted his weight and I felt him unwrap his arms and I stopped him. "No stay I like that." We smiled at each other God how I missed that smile..

"So Zee tell me about our little girl." I smiled up at him took a breathe a retold the story that changed my life forever.

"She's beautiful Tony; she has black hair and green eyes. She has a beautiful tan color to her skin, she reminds me so much of you. Her name is Emma Tali Dinozzo-David." Tony looked down at me with shock in his eyes.

"You gave her my last name?" I shook my head and smiled.

"I always wanted a piece of you to be with her even if she never knew you and a piece of you was always with me even after you left me that night." Tony saw the sadness form again in my eyes and he raised his hand to stop me.

"Don't cry Zee I don't want to see anymore tears fall from those beautiful eyes. But I need to know what happened I left and why you are here today?" Ziva took and deep breathe and began to tell the story of a lifetime.

"After we had sex and I woke up the next morning to find you gone, I had realized I hadn't taken my pill and you didn't use protection I started to pack my stuff up and I made a few phone calls back to Israel and went back to Mossad. I was heartbroken and I felt the team was never going to like me so I went back because I knew I always had a spot there. A week later I got sick and realized I was pregnant and it was your child. My father kicked me out of Mossad saying he couldn't have his agent and daughter having a whore child. After Emma was born I stayed with some friends until she was old enough to go to a sitter or a daycare and then I realized I needed a job. I called the director and asked if I could have my position back as an agent. The director agreed so we packed everything up and left; we landed last week and today I decided was the day I needed you to know before I came popping back up into work; so here I am Tony." Tony looked at me he couldn't say anything about a minute or two later Tony could only bring himself to say one thing.

"Where is Emma Zee?" I exhaled and put my head on his shoulder and told him a neighbor was watching her. "Zee I won't lie I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and it pained me to think you were the one that got away and I know it will take awhile to build up that trust again but can we at least try?" I looked up at Tony and I just kissed him and I could feel him kiss back I pulled away and looked at him.

"Yes Tony I would love that." We smiled at each other and we could hear the sound of saws and people cutting away at the metal.

"Tony Ziva are you guys okay?" We could hear Gibbs's gruff voice and we smiled even bigger.

"Gibbs we are down here please get us out. Tony has a broken leg and my head is in a great amount of pain." It was only then I realized the pain was increasing in my head Tony looked extremely worried.

"Hey Zee you okay? Hey look at me." I looked at Tony at I was extremely dizzy and blurry.

"Tony I-." And with that I welcomed the darkness that came to me.

**Tony's POV:**

"ZIVA ZEE Oh good Ziva Open your eyes. Boss help! She isn't breathing!" I started giving CPR as I could her Gibbs telling the men to work faster because he wouldn't let his agent die down there. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I thought of our little girl and our new start. After what seemed like hours I could hear Ziva breathe it was light but it was something. "Boss she's breathing it's light but it's something!" I knew she wasn't out of the woods yet but I could feel us being lifted to the floor.

"She has bleeding in her brain she needs to get to a hospital NOW!" I watched the paramedics pack her up and I could see her low pulse I tried to get up and follow but the other paramedic pushed me down. "Sir you can't move you leg is broken."

"Like hell I can't that women is the love of my life and I'm going with her!" I could feel Gibbs put his arm on my shoulder and that's when I broke down sobbing.

"It's okay Dinozzo she'll be okay let them work on your leg then we can go." I sat down on the ground and looked at my hands.

"Boss I just got my second chance with her to make up for fucking up. We have a littler girl named Emma boss…" I trailed off and Gibbs looked at me.

"I know Dinozzo Ziva told me and I promise you that you'll get that second chance because she isn't going to die. She's to strong." And all I could think was I was sorry that I let her go but the boss was right she was strong and our love was stronger then anything else in the world.

**So will Ziva live or die? Only I know. Leave me a comment hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
